1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel process for the preparation of a 6,7-diacyl-7-deacetylforskolin in derivative which is expected as a medicine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known processes for the preparation of a 6,7-diacyl-7-deacetylforskolin derivative include a process which comprises directly acylating the hydroxyl group at position 7 of the compound of the general formula (II) (EP222413A).
However, the direct acylation process according to the prior art is disadvantageous in that the selectivity for the acylation of the hydroxyl group at position 7 against position 1 is low.